tractorsfandomcom-20200215-history
User talk:Merrystar
Hi there! Welcome to our Tractor Wiki, and thank you for your contributions! There's a lot to do around here, so I hope you'll stay with us and make many more improvements. :' ' is a great first stop, because you can see what pages other people have been editing, and where you can help. :Questions? You can ask at the Help desk or on the associated with each article, or post a message on my talk page! :Need help? The Community Portal has an outline of the site, and pages to help you learn how to edit. :Please every time you edit, so that we can recognise you! I'm really happy to have you here, and look forward to working with you! : Copying wikipedia info Thanks for tip of doing it via edit. Less work to tidy up by the looks was going to right articles from scratch, but intro suggested using wikipeadia articles to help populat wikia, and having looked for some info found aload of useful articles, so why invent the wheel again. Need to sort out catagories, soon to help cross linking/ indexing stuff, and tables to formate info in entries can you pint me to a good example please? Why do the pictures in copied articles not appear ? --BulldozerD11 01:40, 14 April 2008 (UTC) Menu / Side Bar Thanks for sorting it out. So the comments were up setting it and creating the odd spacing. I will need to do some work to it as its not getting me to what I want, need to get to main sections, with other sub sections below but which ones. The original version (default) gets them from were ? And would like to add a series of links to other Wikias at the bottom, like on the UK Transport Wiki. Thanks BulldozerD11 20:20, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Copy of Message added to your Wikia Talk;'' "Not the sidebar but the Dialogue box's border. Im on Mozilla Firefox on a Laptop, will try on the desk top latter" '' Tried on DT m/c and it works right, the whole box is visible with one difference the CC license check box is on a line with input Text (file name) box (on here its above) so must be to do with screen aspect ratio of Dialogue box ? if that makes sense - BulldozerD11 21:01, 15 July 2008 (UTC) Templates See you have been trying to get the templates to work, I had commented out the PP-template code in most of them as not protected yet and cuts down the displayed gibberish on the template pages as its only added on the WP pages that effect 1000s of pages and are locked. Had not loaded all the doc pages as contain multiple call to WP pages or call even more templates in the documentation page coding and examples. Thanks for looking at it Template links to over 2000 pages (making up the individual conversions of units), so have stopped uploading them as fault must be in an early one, and the more you upload the more functions they call (some are faulty on WP and others are redirects). Why does text above break after And Jump lines like this Has not ? The 3 Icons are still missing above my edit window (text is there and calls the function still) apart from add Image ? --BulldozerD11 23:32, 13 August 2008 (UTC) Missing Icons The Missing Icons on the Edit bar above the Edit window appears solved now as they are back. Thanks --BulldozerD11 19:46, 14 August 2008 (UTC) Help Hi, I am Laurie Hatchard of Hatchard Plant & Machinery. I have recently requested that our details are removed from this site completely as we are getting unwanted attention from people with criminal intentions. I am trying to stop the company details coming up when you search my mobile number. I have spoken to Bulldozer D11 but it still keeps coming up on a search. This is a serious issue for us and we need the details erazing completely for the time being. Can you help ? my email is plantandmachinery@msn.com regards Laurie Hatchard